To the Master of My Heart
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: On the day of his wedding Ash is left with a mysterious letter confessing a rquited love, seemingly a little too late. What is Ash to do when his wedding starts so soon? [?xAsh] It is slash...[OneShot]


Fire: Half asleep right now.

Ice: Wonder how it came out

Randa: Have fun.

Wonton: No witty remarks today.

_

* * *

_

_To the master of my heart,_

_Why? Why oh why did those words slip through my lips. You, the perfect oh-so-loved-one, had told me your feelings, had told me that you loved me. I then turn around and say that I don't feel the same. What kind of idiot am I? You poured your heart out to me, you never faltered, even in the face of rejection. There was that ever present look of fear in your eyes, yet it never reached your voice as you spoke. I said I was sorry, my feeling just aren't the same. GOD NO! You're the only one for me, I was only 16 you 14 but yet I could never seem to get away from you. I always needed you in some way._

_I never wanted to say those words. I wanted to hold on to you, I wanted to never let you go, I wanted to make you travel with **me**. But alas it was not to be, you were, are, going to be great and I would only drag you down. Sling your reputation through the mud. I knew you didn't care about it then, but you would, I know you would and then you'd blame me for pulling you down, and I just couldn't let that happen._

_I'm still single at age 24 and you are to married and you my raven are still my only. To that fiery red-headed friend of yours. You say you want to settle down, to stop moving around so much, nut none in your family can stay still for long, except maybe your mom, but she's had time getting used to it. You'll be restless soon, probably already are, and you'll have to move, you'll have to do something, and you'll break that red-head, who's so much like your mother. Ashton I still love you and I know you still love me, but I'd be a hypocrite to act on my feelings so late._

_Master of my heart, I can no longer stay here, I can no longer rip my heart out so that you'll be happy in the long run. You'll be restless, yes, but I have confidence that you are nothing like your father and you will stick to your red-head's side. Please live your life well with no regrets._

_And to you a token of my soul in your hands._

_Love always,_

_That damn hypocrite.( You know you're thinking it.)_

Ash stared at the letter and pendant, completely dumbfounded. The man that was supposed to be his best man had run off leaving behind a letter. He was getting married to a woman who knew he was in love with some one else and had thought that this would get his longest friend to come out. The auburn haired man had, but not as Ash had expected.

He was so confused, he was to get married in less than two minutes and the love of his life was about to disappear completely, with out truly confessing. Not to mention the stupid man was trying to give him his most prized possession.

Ash growled and marched out of the room and out of the church. That man was so dead when Ash found him. The raven knew that there was a place that his auburn haired friend wouldn't dare leave with out seeing. Ash made his way quickly to the spot. A certain hilltop on his grandfathers land. A hilltop that held many different memories, some good, and some horrible, like the very first time the elder had broken the raven's heart when the raven was 10. And ash was right because there was the auburn haired man standing on the top staring out over Pallet as if he'd never see it again.

"What the **hell** do you think your doing? Do you think you can just write these things, and give me this and just **LEAVE!** Well I hate to break it to you, but just like you, I haven't let you go. Everyone knows that, especially 'my fiery red-head'" Ash Ranted at the still figure in front of him. "God damn it I still love you and you try to leave. I don't want you to go, I want you to be with me. I'll go with you if you really need to go, but please just don't leave me here. Because then I'd be really restless and I'd probably do things that would be irreparable." The tall man had turned around during this rant at him to see tears running down that beautiful face. He walked up to the distressed 22 year-old and brought his hand up to brush away the falling tears.

"Never again will I try to leave you, and never again will I try to protect you when you don't want protection." The auburn man said to Ash. Ash jumped on the man in front of him and held on tightly, before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"You'd better not, or I'll hunt you down and make you suffer." Ash told him.

"I love you, my Shton." The taller held the smaller man in his arms, not putting him down. Placing a kiss on the small man's mouth and pushing his tongue in the other's mouth. _I love you too, master of my heart._ Were all the words that came to his head before every thing got scrambled.

* * *

Randa: Eh we ment to give the other's name a the end but it just didn't fit.

Fire: Tell us what you think.


End file.
